Republic of Gielinor
The Republic of Gielinor, colloquially referred to as the Republic or the Nation, was the dominant government of RuneScape for 7 years, 3 months. It united the major kingdoms and states of RuneScape out of necessity for a world government, as conflict and strife gripped the planet. Formation After the South Sea War, Misthalin Civil War, Kandarin-Troll War, and the Misthalin-Kharidian War, the entire planet of Gielinor was left in a shambles. All three of the major kingdoms were totally dissolved and the state of the government was more-or-less every man for himself. Out of this turmoil rose several proto-nations, such as Sealandia, the Woodcutters' Union, and Gielikingdom, most of them evolving from large, influential clans. There was an outcry for reunification of the kingdoms, but with no central governments controlling the armies and local militas, no action could be taken. Eventually, a large group of clans united and renamed themselves the World Nation. This clan began to absorb the other clans and proto-nations, until most of the mainland and Karamja was united under one government on Rintra 2nd, 239 (5th.) The World Nation was the first clan or nation to achieve this. At the time, the World Nation was under totaltarian rule, and power was transferred only from ruler to ruler. Soon, the World Nation Civil War erupted between two factions within the World Nation: the Originals (the founding fathers of the World Nation who supported the totaltarian rule) and the Reformists (the suppressed people who supported a republic to replace the totaltarian state.) After 9 months of conflict, the war ended in favor of the Reformists, who renamed the World Nation to the Republic of Gielinor. A new constitution was written, and it basically stated nine laws that surpass all of the others: *Every Gielinorian has the right to free speech, freedom of the press, freedom of religion, freedom to vote, and freedom to assemble. *Every Gielinorian has the right to and will be treated equally, regardless of race, nationality, or religious belief. *Every Gielinorian has the right to free travel anywhere in any public area of any state, province, or territory of the Republic of Gielinor. *Every Gielinorian has the right to be free from the scum that is slavery. *Every Gielinorian has the right to be free from cruel or inhumane punishment, including death. *Every Gielinorian has the right to run for election to any state office. *Every Gielinorian has the right to deny access to any other Gielinorian wishing to enter his property, unless the denied party holds a warrant for search and seizure. *Every Gielinorian has the right to trial by random jury. *Stated is the ultimate law throughout all of the Republic of Gielinor and shan't be amended for as long as it exists. These laws were agreed upon by the ruling council of the Reformists, and was signed on Wintumber 36th, 239. Government The Republic of Gielinor consisted of a four-branch government. The branches were: The House of Races The House of Races consisted of an elected representative from each of the dominant races of the Republic. There were representatives for the Dwarves, Elves, Humans, Fairies, Gnomes, Goblins, and TzHaar. The terms for the House of Races were eight years. The House of Races had the power to introduce laws into the government, which were approved by having the two other houses approve by a 2/3 majority in each. This table shows the representatives of the House of Races for the first term. Please note, none were completed because the Republic had been dismantled in 247 (5th), one year before re-election. The House of States The House of States consisted of an elected representative from each of the former kingdoms and nations of the Republic. There were representatives for Asgarnia, Misthalin, Kandarin, Fremennik, Kharidian Desert, Tirannwn, Karamja, Gnome Empire, TzHaar Volcano and the Goblin Territories. The terms for the House of States were eight years. The House of States had the power to introduce laws into the government, which were approved by having the two other houses approve by a 2/3 majority in each. This table shows the representatives of the House of States for the first term. Please note, none were completed because the Republic had been dismantled in 247 (5th), one year before re-election. The House of Sects The House of States consisted of an elected representative from each of the main religions of the Republic. There were representatives for Guthixians, Saradominists, Zamorakians, Karamjan God Followers, Desert Pantheon Followers, Bandosians, Serenists, Armadyleans, and Mahjarrat Followers. The terms for the House of Sects were eight years. The House of Sects had the power to introduce laws into the government, which were approved by having the two other houses approve by a 2/3 majority in each. This table shows the representatives of the House of Sects for the first term. Please note, none were completed because the Republic had been dismantled in 247 (5th), one year before re-election. The Exicutivica The Exicutivica was the ruling council of the Republic of Gielinor. It was comprised of the three Secretaries of the Houses: *House of Races Secretary Dancus Frumac *House of States Secretary Raiah Gestoff *House of Sects Secretary Joston Frumac that served in the first term of each of the Houses. The Houses then elect the Secretary-General out of the three. The Secretary-General is comparable to the President of the IRL United States. The first Secretary-General was Dancus Frumac. Downfall The Republic of Gielinor looked set and ready to rule the planet for ages on end. However, grudges that were established when the Republic was first founded resurfaced, and the House of Sects split in two. This conflict trickled upward to the Houses of States and Races. Soon enough, the entire government was split cleanly into two halves.